


Malfunction

by Hope_Loneheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, android!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart
Summary: Android!Erwin and his creator Levi are out for a walk at night when a Malfunction happens.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> this is old, as I found this in my fanfic folder and I don't thing I ever actually posted it anywhere.

They weren’t living in some futuristic paradise; the kind in the movies from the first decade of the new millennium. Erwin was one of the first androids to make it over the uncanny valley so Levi was used to people thinking he was just another human. Another odd human that was a little too childlike at time and grate at helping them solve their sudokus in a flash the next. Levi was glad for this; it gave him a greater sense of accomplishment for pulling off a monumental task and helped with letting Erwin get firsthand experience with humans in a way that couldn’t be programed.

But there were human interactions that Levi was worried about and as it would happen, they were in one of those situations now. Yes, this wasn’t some paradise or golden age for humanity; there were still many woes to fill the world and crime was one of them. They were out walking at night, Levi wanted to be sure that Erwin’s eye no longer glowed when two men stepped out from an alleyway and pinned him to a wall. There was a click of a switchblade popping into place as Levi felt himself lifted off the side walk and the other man turned to face Erwin.

“Hand over your wallets and phones or you’re friend gets it!”

Even with having never faced a situation like this, Erwin knew what was going on. A ‘hold up’ and Levi was being threatened.

Erwin moved lightning fast; grabbing hold of the thug before him and throwing him to the grown with inhuman force. The man holding Levi up dropped him in shock before charging at Erwin; switchblade facing out. Erwin caught the attacker’s hand, blade piercing his synthetic skin and braking off at the metal underneath it. The man let out a cry of shock before he joined his partner on the pavement; out cold.

“Are you hurt, Levi?”

Levi looked up at Erwin towering over him, a look of worry on his face and a hand held out to help his creator up. Levi didn’t take Erwin’s hand; he looked away from his now swollen knee he landed on to the small pile of unconscious bodies. Erwin shouldn’t have been able to do this, he couldn’t have! One of the first thing’s Levi programed into Erwin was Asimov's three laws; the two men were bleeding from being throw down so fast and with such force!

“Erwin… What the hell did you just do!”

Erwin blinked and tilted his head, as if curious as to why Levi was yelling at him.

“I was protecting you.”

Levi shot up but fell back down due to the now quite swollen knee, Erwin swooping low to steady the small man but Levi tried to escape his creation’s firm grip to no avail.

“Erwin, what was the first fucking thing I programed in you!?”

“The three laws of robotic. One; A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Two; A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. Three; A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law”

Levi was still trying to break free from Erwin despite knowing he was outmatched. They were still there so why had he broken them?

“And you just broke the first fucking law! Do you have a wire loose or something?! Those two humans are quite injured thanks to you!”

Erwin lowered his shoulders in an attempt to look deflated and hurt by Levi’s words.

“But you told me to stop obeying them”

“Like hell I did!”

“But you had. That night when we watched the dog movie and you said I had hurt you. Well telling you that I couldn’t have and begin to list the laws of robotics you told me to stop.”

Levi stilled at that. He told Erwin to stop but he meant talking, not following the basic principles that would hopefully keep a robotic apocalypse off their hands. Erwin was a machine, a thinking machine yes but he shouldn’t have been able to interpret Levi telling him to shut up as stop following your programming. Hell, a verbal command shouldn’t have even been able to override that programming even if he had been a direct order.

“Erwin… I want you to start following Asimov's laws again. And don’t let them be overwritten ever again!”

“As you wish. Now should we go home?”

Levi took a deep breath in through his nose and nodded. He wanted to forget this night, and hoped he wouldn’t have the dream of an army of Erwin’s taking over the world again.

“Your injured, let me help you”

Just as Erwin has been lightning fast and terrifying in his take down of the thugs, he now spoke with a new fondness and lifted Levi with a gentleness that the raven haired man had never seen. Levi wanted to forget this night but knew it would be ingrain in his memory for a long time.


End file.
